User talk:Toddanthonydirect
Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Basic Rissotto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kimberly McCollister (Talk) 16:30, February 18, 2010 Hello! Hello! My name is Kimberly and I am part of the content team at Wikia. I spend most of my time on the Recipes Wiki and am a devoted foodie. My goal is to grow Recipes Wiki to become a comprehensive culinary database and I would love your help! I love the risotto recipe you added and I was wondering if you had any specific culinary interests that you might be able to contribute to the wiki? Perhaps you are a savvy BBQ person and would like to grow our BBQ category or maybe you are more of a health nut...either way I would love for you to share what you know. We need tons of help adding recipes, creating categories, cleaning up ingredient pages and adding photos. If you are interested feel free to start contributing! If you have any questions or need some more guidance leave me a message on my talk page by clicking on my blue signature link. Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hot Sauce Hi Kimberley, I am a devout salsa/hot sauce recipe guy. Most of what I have to offer is in that category. Expect to see some painfully good recipes in that category soon. ta Hot Sauce! Hi Todd! I would love for you to contribute your expertise about hot sauce. I just created this Category:Hot sauce Recipes category page. It would be great for you to add what you know! Start adding your Hot Sauce recipes and categorize them as such and they will end up on this page! ---- Kim (talk) 00:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Featured Editor Hi Todd, I wanted to let you know that we would like to add you to the top editors list on our main page. Do you have a picture you can add to your avatar? I am also a San Franciscan...do you have any favorite spicy restaurants in the city? ---- Kim (talk) 18:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't have a favorite spciy place. I went to OSHA Thai on 3rd/Folsom today and found that they have a tray that they hand out to some of the tables that has extra hot condiments. Which is cool...except...they took it away before we were done eating to give it to another table. Lame. I go to places and dare them to spice it up to the max. I tell them, try...just try to hurt me. And it always disappoints. So if you find a spicy restaurant that knows how to bring the heat, please let me know. Name Change Hey Kimberley, was wondering if you could change the name of my hot sauce to "Doc Hogs Suck Sauce" It's the official name. I know how geeky this sounds. ta :Hi, I'm not Kimberly, but I moved the page and the comments for you :D In feature you can use the Move button on the page. --Lcawte 20:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New Hot Sauce Wiki! Hi Todd, How have you been? Just wanted to let you know that we started a new Hot Sauce Recipes wiki. I would love your help and expertise to help grow the site. Let me know if this is something you might be interested in. Look forward to hearing from you! Best, Kim ---- Kim (talk) 21:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC)